


Lessons in Love

by HarryDarling79



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryDarling79/pseuds/HarryDarling79
Summary: Ethan is an observant young man when it comes to love.





	Lessons in Love

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote years ago and decided to post here.  
> I'm not very good at writing but I have fun trying to put my little headcanons into words.  
> For those few who will read this: I hope you enjoy!

Lessons in love  
When you’d ask, people would say that Ethan was a spontaneous, friendly, good-looking kid.  
He was all that of course, but what they didn’t know is that he was also kind of shy and contemplative. But being around his 300-something family members long enough, he learned to use the art of language to hide that part of him.  
One of his recurring topics to think about was love and relations. “What was true love? Did it exist?” As far as he was concerned, living within this family gave him plenty good reasons to doubt that.  
“Should he worry that he was 15 and had never kissed a girl? Did he even want to kiss a girl, or…  
And what about sex? Sure he had “the talk” a few years ago but still, that seemed so foreign from the stories he heard from his friends and what he saw on the internet once…or twice.”  
So whenever the topic came up, Ethan, as the loud-mouthed 15-year-old teenager he was trying to be, was quick to claim he would be scarred for life if he caught any of his family members having sex.   
It turned out he was wrong.

When he walked in on Luke and Noah in the barn, he did stop dead in his tracks. But he also found himself too curious to turn away. Hiding behind a few stacks of hay, he saw Luke being pinned against the wall by Noah. Though they were together for years, he had never witnessed them kiss like this, this uninhibited. He thought they looked beautiful.  
A movement of hands made his gaze travel lower. His eyes grew wide when he realized clothes were being shed. With his ears turning pink he took in the sight before him. He registered every touch of their hands, he absorbed every soft moan that came out of their mouths. He admired the fluent way their bodies moved together and the raw energy made him caught his breath.  
It was the ‘afterwards’ that struck him the most though.   
The gentle hands who were lovingly stroking flushed cheeks. How their eyes would seek each other and how they would communicate without words. The almost bashfully spoken ‘I love you’s’ like this was the first time they ever said it out loud.

That night, in the privacy of his room, he thought back on what had happened that afternoon. He came to the conclusion that he was no longer conflicted about the existence of true love and if it was meant for him. He knew now…  
He knew that whoever he ended up with, whether it was that girl from his class who had a really nice smile or perhaps that boy from his team with the pretty green eyes,  
That was what he wanted.  
He would not settle for less  
The bar was set.


End file.
